


Last Battle

by rainyfridays



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence - Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, Character Death, Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Inspired by Game of Thrones, Its going to be painful, M/M, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sad, Sad Ending, Sokka is in pain, Sokka x Stark, Tears, They love each other, White Walkers, Zuko & Sokka - Freeform, Zuko x Targaryen, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyfridays/pseuds/rainyfridays
Summary: It was the last battle against the white walkers and they had to win it.(Basically Zukka in Game of Thrones)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

There were people screaming. It was everywhere and it hurt in Zukos ears. He look on the ground searching for his Husband. His eyes scanned every row and finally, finally he saw him. He was cutting of heads, legs and arms of the white walkers. There were so many. 

His breathing was shaky, seeing more people dead than white walkers. Those bastards. Zuko was pissed. He finally teared his eyes away form the scene below him and locked eyes with his target. 

The Night King was already flying his way on top of Viserion. His Viserion. 

His child.

Zuko clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He stood up and ran as fast as he could towards the head of Dorgon. He was ready to end this battle. He was tired and pissed, he just wanted peace. 

Fucking white walkers, destroying everything.

The Night King was not far. Just a little bit more. Just few more meters. Finally, Zuko thought. They were so close to each other, he could see the emotionless face of the Night King, his spear ready to through it at Zuko and Drogon. But he hesitated. Zuko frowned but didn’t questioned it.

He made a fist, putting all his energy in the punch, aiming it at the Dragon in front of him. He forced all of his inner fire into the punch. A huge flame came out of his fist targeting it at both the Dragon and the Night King.

„Dracarys,“ Zuko screamed as loud as he could and Drogon spit fire at their target. Both of their flames combined and the heat coming from hit made Zuko sweat. But at the same time as Drogon spit his flame, Viserion started to spit his too.

There was so much force behind the fire of Viserion and Zuko struggled to hold his place on is own Dragon. His feet nearly gave in, but he couldn’t just stop, he had to end this. He raised his other fist and started to punch it towards the Night Kings head, but the blue flame was getting stronger and bigger and Zuko punched his fist in front of him, not looking it to the flames. It was too bright. It hurt his eyes. Zukos could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears and then the flame exploded.

He couldn’t hear, he couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was falling and closed his eyes. But they ripped open when he landed on something hard. Drogon. Zuko was relieved, but not for long, because he was sliding of the side of him and he was too slow and failed to grip him.

„No!“ Someone screamed so loud, everything went quiet after that.

Zuko hit the ground and he heard bones cracking. A last breath was punched out of his lungs. He couldn’t hear. It felt like he had cotton in his ears. His vision was blurry and he just saw the grey sky swimming in front of his eyes and getting darker with every second.

„-ko, Zuko! Hey, hey you are okay. Hey look at me, my love.“ 

He blinked a few times trying to focus on the person hovering over him.

Sokka.

He looked concerned and in shock but there was a flash of relieve in his eyes. Sokka grabbed his face gently and shook his head. His mouth was still forming words, but Zuko couldn’t hear them.

„Zuko, don’t close your eyes, please. I’m begging you.“ 

But Zuko wanted to close his eyes so badly. He felt numb. He tried to hold up his hand and to his surprise, it worked. He held his right hand on top of Sokkas and tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. 

„S-Sokka,“ he said, his voice was shaking. 

„My love,“ Sokka said relieved (Zuko could finally hear him) and kissed him. He pulled his head on his lap and broke the kiss, shaking his head.

„Don’t ever do that again,“ he said and he could hear the pain in Sokkas voice.

„I can’t promise that,“ he forced out a little laugh, but started coughing and tried to sit up. His head was spinning, but Sokka held him.

The fight didn’t end though, everyone around them was still fighting. Zuko failed. Tears started to form in his eyes and he shook his head. His left arm was hurting and he felt something warm dripping into his neck. His head was also bleeding, but it didn’t hurt as much as his arm. His arm was broken. Zuko looked at it in horror, because he saw a bone coming out of it. Blood was everywhere and he felt like throwing up. 

Sokka checked his head and hissed. 

„Why, why did you do that?“ Sokka was mad. 

He couldn’t answer him. He was getting tired again. 

„No! Just no, don’t close your eyes, Katara is on her way, please.“ Sokka pleaded and he looked so broken in that moment.

„I’m fine, I-I promise,“ Zuko muttered and Sokka held him tight to his chest. 

Zuko wanted to close his eyes but he caught a movement in the corner of his eyes. Something blue, something cold and everything happened so fast. 

The huge sword in the hands of the Night King reflected the sun. His emotionless eyes locking with Zukos and he didn’t know where the strength was coming form, but he pushed Sokka with his right arm away, and stood up. Zuko formed a flame in his fist and forced it into the face of the Night King but he caught his fist, like it was nothing and the flame died.

Zuko looked with wide eyes, in horror at him. He felt like everything was slowing down, he heard is own bones break and a shout escaped his mouth. The white walker leaned forward and kissed Zukos head, while pushing the sword into his chest. 

Zukos breath caught and he felt like he was on fire everything went quiet and then there was a loud scream and the head of the White Walker rolled in front of Sokkas feet breaking on the snow. The body fell to the ground breaking into hundreds of ice pieces just like his head and the other White Walkers followed. They were dead. He was panting and tears were streaming down his was.

„N-No ... No, Z-Zuko!“ he screamed and kneeled beside Zuko. Blood was coming out of his mouth and his eyes focused on Sokka. He was choking on his own blood, he wanted to reach out to Sokka. He wanted to hold his face, but he couldn’t.

Sokka grabbed the sword and ripped it out of him, more blood purring out of the wound.

„Katara! Katara ... please,“ he cried and Zuko didn’t realized that she was also kneeling beside him trying to heal him with her water.

„S-Sok-,“ Zuko choked out and Sokka buried his face into Zukos chest, sobbing.

„No, please. Please stay with me, my l-love“ he begged, his knuckles turned white, grabbing Zuko tightly.

„Don’t leave me.“ Sokka shook his head and Katara grabbed his arm. He looked up and saw her shaking her head, with tears in her eyes.

„I’m sorry, bother,“ she whispered.

He was crying and shaking, while people were kneeling down, heads bowed. They defeated the White Walkers but Sokka thought it wasn’t worth the loss.

His heart was hurting he couldn’t breath. He begged and prayed to the old and new gods. But his Zuko stayed dead.

Azula ran towards Sokka and Katara, they were kneeling down, crying. She didn’t saw what happened just minutes ago, to caught up in the fight with the ice dragon. Her steps slowed down when she saw the person laying in the snow. The snow around him was red. She shook her head, not believing her eyes. Hands hovering above her mouth in shock.

„What happened?“ She screamed, angry blue flames flying out of her mouth, but she didn’t know who she was screaming at.

She fell to her knees, beside Zuko. He was as white as the snow eyes still open, looking empty.

Sokka was mumbling into Zukos chest. He was still shaking.

„Z-Zuko. May your soul rest in peace, my brother,“ she whispered and closed his eyes. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she looked up with tears in her eyes. Uncle Iroh was looking devastated and forced her into a hug. She needed that hug and burrowed her face into is chest.

„I so ... so sorry. I promised, I p-promised him I would p-protect him. I-I failed,“ Sokka said, voice breaking. He looked up his eyes were puffy, tears still streaming down his face. He looked at Azula and Iroh, begging for forgiveness. Repeating that he was sorry. It hurt to look at him, seeing him like that, so broken. They just shook their heads, wrapping their arms around him, holding him, while he again sobbed into Zukos chest. His body already feeling cold. 

It was a sad day for everyone.

Aang was holding Katara both crying silently and he saw May, Ty Lee and Suki approaching them. They had wounds all over their bodies, but no wound hurt as much as seeing the scene in front of them ... as much as losing Zuko. 

Drogon was flying over them, painful sounds coming out of him. It nearly sounded like crying. He was spitting fire, landing on the ground. The people around Sokka and Zuko and even their friends and family gave him space. Drogon ran towards Zuko and wrapped himself around him, not minding that Sokka was also still holding on to Zuko.

Even if they won the last battle, at the end of the day they lost.


	2. Last Battle (Happy Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is actually just the same but the ending is a happy one so enjoy.

There were people screaming. It was everywhere and it hurt in Zukos ears. He look on the ground searching for his Husband. His eyes scanned every row and finally, finally he saw him. He was cutting of heads, legs and arms of the white walkers. There were so many.

His breathing was shaky, seeing more people dead than white walkers. Those bastards. Zuko was pissed. He finally teared his eyes away form the scene below him and locked eyes with his target.

The Night King was already flying his way on top of Viserion. His Viserion.

His child.

Zuko clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He stood up and ran as fast as he could towards the head of Dorgon. He was ready to end this battle. He was tired and pissed, he just wanted peace.

Fucking white walkers, destroying everything.

The Night King was not far. Just a little bit more. Just few more meters. Finally, Zuko thought. They were so close to each other, he could see the emotionless face of the Night King, his spear ready to through it at Zuko and Drogon. But he hesitated. Zuko frowned but didn’t questioned it.

He made a fist, putting all his energy in the punch, aiming it at the Dragon in front of him. He forced all of his inner fire into the punch. A huge flame came out of his fist targeting it at both the Dragon and the Night King.

„Dracarys,“ Zuko screamed as loud as he could and Drogon spit fire at their target. Both of their flames combined and the heat coming from hit made Zuko sweat. But at the same time as Drogon spit his flame, Viserion started to spit his too.

There was so much force behind the fire of Viserion and Zuko struggled to hold his place on is own Dragon. His feet nearly gave in, but he couldn’t just stop, he had to end this. He raised his other fist and started to punch it towards the Night Kings head, but the blue flame was getting stronger and bigger and Zuko punched his fist in front of him, not looking it to the flames. It was too bright. It hurt his eyes. Zukos could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears and then the flame exploded.

He couldn’t hear, he couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was falling and closed his eyes. But they ripped open when he landed on something hard. Drogon. Zuko was relieved, but not for long, because he was sliding of the side of him and he was too slow and failed to grip him.

„No!“ Someone screamed so loud, everything went quiet after that.

Zuko hit the ground and he heard bones cracking. A last breath was punched out of his lungs. He couldn’t hear. It felt like he had cotton in his ears. His vision was blurry and he just saw the grey sky swimming in front of his eyes and getting darker with every second.

„-ko, Zuko! Hey, hey you are okay. Hey look at me, my love.“

He blinked a few times trying to focus on the person hovering over him.

Sokka.

He looked concerned and in shock but there was a flash of relieve in his eyes. Sokka grabbed his face gently and shook his head. His mouth was still forming words, but Zuko couldn’t hear them.

„Zuko, don’t close your eyes, please. I’m begging you.“

But Zuko wanted to close his eyes so badly. He felt numb. He tried to hold up his hand and to his surprise, it worked. He held his right hand on top of Sokkas and tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

„S-Sokka,“ he said, his voice was shaking.

„My love,“ Sokka said relieved (Zuko could finally hear him) and kissed him. He pulled his head on his lap and broke the kiss, shaking his head.

„Don’t ever do that again,“ he said and he could hear the pain in Sokkas voice.

„I can’t promise that,“ he forced out a little laugh, but started coughing and tried to sit up. His head was spinning, but Sokka held him.

The fight didn’t end though, everyone around them was still fighting. Zuko failed. Tears started to form in his eyes and he shook his head. His left arm was hurting and he felt something warm dripping into his neck. His head was also bleeding, but it didn’t hurt as much as his arm. His arm was broken. Zuko looked at it in horror, because he saw a bone coming out of it. Blood was everywhere and he felt like throwing up.

Sokka checked his head and hissed.

„Why, why did you do that?“ Sokka was mad.

He couldn’t answer him. He was getting tired again.

„No! Just no, don’t close your eyes, Katara is on her way, please.“ Sokka pleaded and he looked so broken in that moment.

„I’m fine, I-I promise,“ Zuko muttered and Sokka held him tight to his chest.

Zuko wanted to close his eyes but he caught a movement in the corner of his eyes. Something blue, something cold and everything happened so fast.

The huge sword in the hands of the Night King reflected the sun. His emotionless eyes locking with Zukos and he didn’t know where the strength was coming form, but he pushed Sokka with his right arm away, and stood up. Zuko formed a flame in his fist and forced it into the face of the Night King but he caught his fist, like it was nothing and the flame died.

Zuko started spitting a huge flame out of his mouth, without even thinking about it, just like Drogon would’ve done it. The Night King hissed and stepped back, letting Zukos fist go and holding his burned left cheek. But he didn’t last long in that position and lifted his sword again swinging it towards Zuko. 

Zuko just squeezed his eyes shut, unable to move, waiting for the pain. But it never came, instead he heard two swords colliding together. He ripped his eyes open and saw Sokka standing in front of him.

The Night King swung again, trying to strike Sokka, but he was fast and furious, not letting him hit Sokka one time, while protecting Zuko. 

There was a moment where the Night King wasn’t steady on his legs and Zuko took that chance to throw a huge flame at him. He struggled to stay on his feet for a moment and smirked when he stood his ground. Zuko and Sokka were panting heavily. They were sore and tired, but they would fight until they die.

Zuko bit his lip, trying to push the pain away. His left arm was hurting too much. But he wouldn’t stop fighting, not now, when they are so close to win this fight.

„Stay back!“ Sokka hissed at Zuko, without looking at him.

„Shut up,“ Zuko hissed back and throw again a ball of fire at the Night King, but it wasn’t powerful enough. The night king stepped away and it passed him.

He groaned quietly, holding his left arm, it was too much. He would rather cut the arm off, that would probably hurt less, then having his bone sticking out of his body. It was disgusting.

„Hold on, Katara will heal it, Zuko,“ Sokka said, while still fighting the Night King.

Sokka looked for a second towards Zuko, but that was a mistake, because the Night King took the opportunity and kicked Sokkas sword out of his hands. 

His eyes ripped open in shock. He walked backwards, still protecting Zuko, with his body, arms stretched out.

Zuko looked for a moment to the ground thinking. Something caught his eyes and he bit back his smile. It could work. It has to work.

„Let him come as far as possible towards us,“ Zuko whispered.

Sokka frowned but nodded, letting the Night King come towards them. He held is sword high, ready to strike at Sokka. He swung the sword, but Zuko was faster, ripping the dagger out of Sokkas right boot. He reached around Sokka and stabbed it into the right side of the Night King. His sword fell to the ground and he fell on his knees. 

His head hit the ground and the Night King broke into thousands of pieces and with his death, his whole army died too. Well more like, shattered into a million pieces.

It was silent for several seconds. It started with a few people cheering and soon after that, everyone was cheering, crying and hugging each other.

They won, they fucking won.

Sokka turned to Zuko, placing his hands on Zukos cheeks. He smiled softly at him, with tears of relieve in his eyes. Zuko tried to smile too and leaned forward to place a kiss on Sokkas lips. They both grinned into the kiss. Sokka shook his head and looked at Zuko.

„You killed him,“ he said not quiet believing it.

„You, my husband, my love. You destroy that monster. You saved us and our people.“

He kissed Zuko again with more force and deepened the kiss immediately. Zuko pushed him softly away and smiled at Sokka, but the smile looked pained.

„My love, I-I need your sister, right now,“ he said quietly and he tried to blink the black spots away.

But it didn’t work and he fainted in Sokkas arms. 

„Katara!“ he screamed and as loudly as he could and soon his sister, tired to heal his husband.

He was relieved to hear, that Zukos worst injury was his left arm.

***

Sokka was sitting in the war room with his father, Bato and a few advisors, when Katara stormed into the room panting heavily.

„Z-Zuko, ... woke up, Sokka,“ Katara said smiling at him.

Sokka stood up and ran towards their chambers, without even thinking about it, not even saying goodbye to the other people in the room. He just didn’t care. He just wanted to see his husband.

„Zuko,“ he said out of breath and smiled hugely at the man in his bed.

Zuko looked up and smiled softly at Sokka.

„Hello to you too,“ he laughed quietly and tried to sit up, but it hurt and he hissed in pain.

„Let me help you,“ Sokka said and walked quickly towards him, helping him sit up.

Sokka took Zukos hands in his and placed a few kisses softly on his knuckles. Zuko smiled at him and there was so much love in his expression, it made Sokka melt. 

„How are you feeling,“ he asked him concerned.

„I’m alright, don’t worry,“ he said still smiling at Sokka.

„Let me worry about my husband,“ Sokka mumbled frowning.

Zuko laughed and shook his head.

„I am fine. I am breathing, isn’t that enough?“

„Well I mean yeah, but maybe I would be happier, if you weren’t hurt at all.“

„You are too reckless,“ Sokka said and shook his head slowly.

„You were reckless, my dear,“ Zuko shot back and leaned his head on Sokkas shoulder.

„Oh, fuck you. You were falling from a dragon. I was so worried, I thought I had lost you. Please, promise me, that you’ll never do something so stupid again!“

„You were the one fighting that monster with a sword, not me. So I should say those things to you,“ Zuko mumbled stubbornly.

„No Zuko, listen I need you to promise me for real, that you won’t risk your life like that, ever again,“ Sokka begged. He pushed Zuko slightly away from him, to look into his eyes. Sokka looked in so much pain in that moment.

Zuko expression softened and he placed a kiss on Sokkas lips.

„I love you,“ Zuko whispered against Sokkas lips and leaned his forehead on his.

„I will try, promise.“ he wanted to tell him, that Sokka should promise that too, but he was to tired to argue. He would do it when he was fully healed.

„Good,“ Sokka breathed relieved and started to smile.

„I love you too.“

„I’m still kind of tired,“ Zuko said and inched down, to lay his head on the pillow.

„Alright, I will leave you to that. Rest,“ Sokka said and stood up. He placed a kiss on Zukos forehead and tried to leave, but Zuko held his arm.

„Stay?“ he asked quietly.

„Of course, my love,“ he said smiling and laid down beside Zuko.

Zuko laid his head on top of Sokkas chest, who wrapped his arms around him. They fell asleep in that position, both softly smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about a Julie and the Phantoms au but Zukka (Sokka as Luke and Zuko as Julie), anyone interested? If you are just let me know, would start working on it soon, like right now.


End file.
